


[Sound Horizon短篇]時雨

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	[Sound Horizon短篇]時雨

**命題：傾向一側的雨傘**

 

時雨驟降。

 

濕了京都的白牆黑瓦，濕了古道邊的青磚紙傘，濕了小橋，濕了流水，濕了紅燈，濕了綠葉。

 

「這不是一個識趣的日子呢。」

 

國王陛下這麼說著，說完了便把手伸向了擱在茶几上的白瓷小圓碟，米糰子仍然帶著炭烤過後的餘溫和米香，沉甸甸的，串在竹簽上。絲質浴衣的袖子劃過了微涼的空氣，他挽起松垮的袖子，露出了常年不見陽光的手腕。筋絡分明的手背上，沾了一點夏夜的雨滴，冰涼冰涼的。

 

「這的確不是一個識趣的日子。」

 

寫書的先生附和著，畢竟他們本來是打算來看海的，並不是來賞雨的。他托腮看著國王陛下咽下了今夜第三串醬油烤糰子，並且把手伸向了第四串。                                                     

 

「小生真懷疑你這麼吃下去，到底會不會發胖？」黑框眼鏡無法掩蓋革命先生匪夷所思的眼神，他還記得這位國王陛下理應要為了身材戒口才對。

 

Revo笑了笑，沒有回應先生的問題，卻用行動證明了他還能再多吃幾串。

 

從遠處傳來了三味線的琴聲，輕柔婉轉，仿若一陣雨中的清新，傳進了他們的耳朵。雨聲的確把初夏的悶熱稍微洗走了那麼一點點，雨點順著瓦片的輪廓滴答滴答地響，黃昏的殘陽褪去，華燈初上，草庵的窗外仿佛蕩起了些許迷朦的霧氣。

 

這樣的雨夜裏，那雙躲在墨鏡後的眼睛看到的世界是比常人暗了幾度的，他的世界唯獨那抹綠是亮眼的，就像是灰色的土陶茶碗裏濃郁的抹茶，還有深山裏只聞香氣而不見蹤影的野桂香。他眨了眨眼，開始思索起革命先生是從何時開始喜歡上穿綠色的？就算是今天的浴衣也是。

 

雨聲總是帶了一點多愁善感的。

 

「出去走走嗎？」寫書的人似乎終於耐不住無聊，開了口。Revo想起來了革命先生的那雙眼睛深邃得像深山的蒼松。

 

「好啊。」

 

於是國王想都不想就答應了文豪，丟下了那根仍帶著米香的竹簽。

 

在下著微雨的竹林小道上，撐開了一把素淨的油紙傘，傘下的國王和文豪邁開了步子。傘是Revo在草庵的商品店買的，溫婉的筆鋒把旅館的名字寫在了傘面上，那是一個很有意思的名字。

 

如同一直以來的習慣，傘由革命先生撐著，雨點紛飛，Revo的衣擺從來沒有在雨天沾濕過。

 

文竹的葉子在夜色下輕輕搖晃，連帶Revo深藍色的浴衣下擺也因微風而晃動了起來。他們的木屐在小道上敲出了清脆俐落的節奏，伴隨著溫柔地灑在傘上的雨點聲，革命先生說那像是由太鼓點綴的古箏曲，而Revo仔細聽了一下，他說更像歌舞伎町的歌妓的在對著古街吟唱。

 

「說的也是呢……唱什麼？」

 

國王陛下歪了歪頭，回答了一句和歌吧。

 

「和歌嗎……」革命先生淺淺笑了：「和歌的話小生倒是想起了這麼一句。」

 

「什麼？」

 

文豪清了清喉嚨，伴著淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲。

 

「此具禮志零者，沾乍毛將行。」

 

\--時雨しぐれし降ふらば　濡ぬれつつも行ゆかむ。

 


End file.
